


Game Night

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha gets invited up to Shepard's cabin for game night. Shepard and Liara have other ideas, but Samantha isn't up for it. They play a different type of game to help her relax.</p><p>A fill for the kink meme:<br/>http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=43447451#t43447451</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

Game night? Samantha was elated. Was the Commander going for the bait she'd dangled? And by bait, Samantha meant herself, and by dangled, she meant bending over her terminal more than was strictly necessary. Or healthy. What should she wear? There was the uniform, or the spare uniform. Hmm, tough choice.

Pop. Just like that. Punctured and flaccid like a balloon in a kitten farm. Her grand plans of seducing the Commander, that is. When Liara opened the door to Shepard's cabin and invited her in, Samantha's heart fell. Three was a crowd. She much preferred going head to head, in chess as well as other kinds of games. But secretly she was a little bit relieved. She only knew how to flirt, really.

“Samantha,” Shepard welcomed her warmly. “Thanks for joining us.”

“Hello, Samantha,” added Liara. “I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. Shepard hasn't been able to stop telling me about you.”

“Dr. T'soni!” Samantha quickly covered her surprise with not-entirely-fake enthusiasm. Liara fascinated her. “Well, I suppose you both know that chess is usually only played by two people at a time?”

Shepard made herself comfortable on the sofa, spreading out like she owned the place. Which she did, kind of. “Sit, both of you, please. Liara's right, I've been telling her how lucky we are to have you aboard. I reviewed your file, checked out your test scores. Ridiculous. I have a feeling you're going to come in handy.” Liara tucked herself onto the sofa next to Shepard's outstretched arm.

Samantha blushed. She was starting to figure things out. “Thank you, Commander. So, just to be clear, this isn't a chess night after all?” 

“Call me Shepard, Samantha. We're off duty. Yeah, I'm sorry if I misled you. Nice job flirting, by the way, that's a line I hadn't heard before.”

“Oh yes, quite original,” Liara added encouragingly, making eyes at Shepard. 

Samantha wasn't sure if she was being mocked. “So then,” she couldn't quite bring herself to use Shepard's name, “what can I help you two with?”

“Liara? You're the one who's good with words.”

“Very well.” Liara folded her hands neatly in her lap. “We read over your file, and we noticed something that we didn't quite understand.” She paused and rearranged herself on the sofa. “It seems that despite your obvious expertise in … amorous banter? Yes, despite that, it appears that you are still a virgin.”

Samantha blushed to the roots of her hair. “I suppose it's no use me getting defensive and leaving in a huff, is it?”

“That was a little blunt, Liara,” Shepard said. “Sorry, Samantha, we don't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just... life's moving quite quickly, for all of us. And it's too damn short. If you want to talk about it, we want you to be comfortable doing that. If you want more than that...”

“What Shepard is trying to say, Samantha,” interrupted Liara. “Is that she finds you very attractive. As do I. If you'd like to take that compliment, and leave it at that, we'll understand. But if you'd like to spend a little time with us, up here, tonight, we'd like that very much.”

Samantha prided herself on never being speechless, never turning off her analytical mind. “My college room-mate used to tell me I was a terrible tease. This is what? An intervention?”

Shepard chuckled. “I can see it your way, Samantha. If some things are too private, that's OK. But I sort of assumed that if you were flirting, you wanted me. Well, you can have me. Any way you like. I know you're a rear-echelon geek, not a front-line grunt, but that doesn't mean you're not courageous.”

“With your skills, your competence, confidence is not something you should be lacking,” Liara mused. “But we're not here to psycho-analyse you. Now come over here and make out with the Commander, young lady. Shepard, did I say that right?”

Samantha rose from her seat. “You're both mad, aren't you?” She took a step backwards, towards the door, but didn't turn away from them.

“Liara, put some music on,” Shepard suggested, standing up as well. “Just have a dance with me, Samantha.” She made no attempt to approach. Liara hung back near the sound system. Mellow vibes filled the room and the moment stretched out.

Samantha took a step forward, then another. Shepard laid her hands lightly on her shoulders, and she flinched, but recovered. Shepard began bopping lightly to the music, shifting slightly from left to right, her eyes down to the right, or up to the left, but not looking directly at the nervous young woman in front of her. 

Samantha started to move eventually. A step to the right, one to the left. Shepard smiled as they drew gradually closer. It was a long piece of elevator music, inoffensive but just right, letting the moment draw out while Samantha relaxed and let down her guard. By the end they were close together, Samantha's cheek buried in Shepard's shoulder, Shepard's arms holding her lightly at the waist, Samantha's crossed at the small of Shepard's back.

“It's not like I don't want to,” Samantha said quietly, when the music had faded out. Careful not to break the mood, neither Shepard nor Liara said anything. Shepard continued to hold her lightly and waited for more. “God, I want to. I get so crazy sometimes. But I just can't. Not with anyone else.”

Liara was the first to respond. Samantha had nearly forgotten that she was there, but she was reclining on the bed by the sound system, watching, fascinated. “Tell us more, Samantha. Nothing you say will leave this room.”

Samantha spoke into Shepard's shoulder. “Nobody hurt me or anything. It's... my parents. My bloody parents. They were always pushing. Always hovering. Checking on me. Since... since my sister died, they were overprotective. They know that. And I let them be. But I haven't been able to let anyone get close since then. Which means ever.” She laughed, bitterly.

“Samantha?” Shepard asked, drawing back a little and looking her in the eye. “Would you like to kiss me?”

Samantha's eyes were watering. Suddenly she pulled away and ran, making it to the bathroom before throwing up her dinner.

“I'm sure you're not used to that kind of reaction, Shepard,” said Liara, amused. 

“Liara, you're not helping,” Shepard scolded, before going to take care of Samantha, who was sputtering over the toilet bowl. “Get her a glass of water, would you?”

Shepard put her arm around Samantha's shoulders and rubbed her back. “I want to, Shepard,” Samantha told the toilet. “I want to so much. But something won't let me.”

Liara stepped in with the water, which Shepard fed to Samantha in little sips. “You know, Shepard, there is something we can do.”

“I'm not sure I'm OK with you going into her head, Liara,” said Shepard, displaying a rare streak of possessiveness.

“No, Shepard. We can just ask EDI what she thinks. She keeps detailed logs of crew behaviour. Extranet searches. Biometrics. Thermal imaging.” Liara managed to make this last sound positively lascivious. 

“Oh god,” groaned Samantha. “Wait, I'm not sure I'm ready for my commanding officer to know quite that much about me.”

“More than you're worried about being court-martialed for fraternising?” asked Shepard.

Samantha's eyes grew wide. “I know you're not serious. But possibly... yes? I can always leave the Alliance. But I only have one dignity.”

“Then I suggest that we task EDI with finding a solution,” proposed Liara, “but instruct her not to present any justifications. Is that an acceptable compromise?” They both looked at Samantha, who was seeking wisdom in the depths of the stainless steel bowl.

“Bloody hell. This is not how I imagined the evening was going to go,” she said.

“If we're lucky, it'll only get better from here,” said Shepard, trying to make her optimism infectious.

“All right, then,” Samantha whispered.  
“EDI?” Liara asked the air. “Have you been following?”

“Oh crap,” Samantha muttered, wondering how far down the toilet she could get if she tried and whether EDI monitored everything past the U-bend.

“Yes, Dr T'soni,” came the voice from everywhere. “I have a number of suggestions. Perhaps we should discuss them privately.”

Shepard saw Samantha to the sink and helped her clean up. No puke in her hair, fortunately. When they emerged from the bathroom, Liara was immersed in her datapad. She looked up for a moment. “Shepard, let me fill you in.”

“Maybe it'll be more fun if I don't know what's going on? Then Samantha won't feel like we're ganging up on her?”

Liara looked at her for a long moment. “You never cease to give me reasons to adore you, Shepard. Very well. Shall we sit?”

They assumed the positions on the sofa that they had taken up earlier. “We are going to play a game,” Liara began.

Shepard burst out laughing, and this time it was infectious. Samantha felt much better for it. “Back where we started, eh, Sam?”

“We are going to play a game,” Liara repeated, “which I will certainly win, because I am smarter, older, more experienced, better looking, and simply far more capable than either of you.” Liara folded her arms and assumed a smug expression. The other two women exchanged a look. Uh-oh. “This is a game of skill, played with a deck of cards. The rules are straightforward, but the bidding is complex and involves a physical penalty.”

The door chime sounded. Liara rose to accept a package from a crewman, and then sent him on his way. She returned to the table and fixed her opponents with a piercing gaze. She opened the package and drew out three bracelets. “EDI has programmed these medical bracelets for neural feedback. We will each wear one while we play. If you fail to make your bid, you will be,” and did Shepard notice that her voice became a little husky here? “penalised. To a greater or lesser degree, depending on the bid.”

Shepard set the example and picked up her bracelet first, snapping it shut over her wrist. “I assume EDI is controlling these remotely?” she asked.

“Indeed,” said Liara. “Let me explain the rules.” Samantha was a quick study when it came to games, Shepard less so. But Shepard figured she'd be the first to drop out of this anyway.

“Well, shall we begin?” asked Liara, when they had run out of questions. “I shall so enjoy crushing you both. The cocky Commander Shepard and one of the best minds humanity has to offer. Oh, this will be fun.” 

Samantha was used to games, including those with an element of physical discomfort. It sharpened the mind. She was in her comfort zone. She snapped her bracelet shut and looked Liara in the eye. “Bring it on, T'soni,” she said. Liara and Shepard exchanged a look, and a smile. So far, so good.

The first few hands were exploratory, as they got used to the mechanics of the game. Liara was revelling in every petty victory from the very beginning, however, relishing the small jolts that she caused the others as she won minor hands for a few points each. “Oh my, Shepard, that one looked like it hurt. You're pouting like a naughty child.”

“Just deal the cards, Blue,” replied Shepard.

As the players grew more confident, the bidding grew bolder, the stakes higher, the neural shocks less easy to stand. Everyone was sweating a little, concentrating furiously, nervous and a little afraid. Liara was handily in the lead, Shepard was far behind and had taken the brunt of the punishment so far.

Finally Shepard did as Liara had expected and overbid hugely on a weak hand. She exchanged a look with Samantha, who could immediately see what was about to happen. Liara made a show of neutralising Shepard's play and turning it back on her, activating huge score multipliers. She looked into Shepard's eyes with her most self-satisfied expression before laying down her last card. “Easy, in the end. Humans are rarely any trouble.” She placed the winning card on the pile and Shepard was paralysed by neural feedback, her body juddering for ten seconds, twenty, thirty. Samantha looked over in awe, then fear, before the feedback finally cut out. 

Shepard was hardcore, of course, and recovered quickly. Her sense of humour came back first. “I think I peed myself a little.” She rose from the table. “But I think that's me out of the game. Kick her ass for me Samantha, I've never seen her be such a little princess before.”

Samantha took stock as they paused to rearrange the seats so that they were opposite each other. She was not surprised to find that she was having a lot of fun. She also realised that she had wet panties. Something about the intensity of the play, the interaction between the players, and the apparently sky-high stakes was apparently turning her on. Seeing Shepard wriggle and spasm as she lost so badly had flooded her with adrenaline, which she was now going to put to good use.

The game continued. Samantha closed the points gap and got in one or two good hits on Liara. But Liara had uncommon luck in the draw, and got her back several times. Shepard brought them drinks and egged Samantha on. It was intense, and Samantha found herself clenching her muscles and grinding her teeth. The harsh neural shocks were almost relaxing compared to the level of tension building up inside her. 

Finally she thought she had the winning hand. She was convinced. She bid high, and Liara, who evidently thought she was bluffing, pushed the bidding even higher. This was way beyond the level at which Shepard had lost. Samantha was sweating out of her every pore, clamping down on the terror of what loss would feel like and just playing the cards.

She placed her last on the table, but nothing happened. “Oh dear, Samantha,” began Liara, in ominously condescending tones. “I had hoped you would be more of a challenge.” And she played a card, and Samantha had just moment to think 'oh shit' before her world filled with an unending electric fire, a hot burning wire dancing down her spine and out to her fingers and toes, worse than anything she'd experienced before, so bad that she couldn't see or hear or feel anything, so utterly all consuming that she lost any semblance of control and was amazed to find that in the middle of the raging inferno, a white-hot bubble of tension expanded and exploded within her. She came like a freight train, and didn't stop until the neural feedback cut out.

The next she knew she was lying on the bed, with Shepard sitting on one side of her and Liara on the other. They were chatting away, but stopped as they notice her stirring. 

“Hey, Sam,” said Shepard. “Feeling OK?”

Samantha was feeling wonderful. She had never felt so relaxed, quite so fulfilled. “I feel... good, Shepard.” She levered herself up to a sitting position. “Really good.” She was coming back online quickly. She addressed Liara: “How did you do that? How could EDI possibly know? How could you be sure you'd beat me?”

“Well, Samantha,” Liara said, back to her usual personality, “we cheated, of course. EDI told me what cards you had. And as to how she could tell that you had a secret desire to be crushed by an arrogant opponent...”

“Perhaps it's best if we don't ask,” interrupted Shepard. “Thinking about these things too much can lead you down the rabbit hole.”

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

“Shepard?” asked Samantha. “Could I kiss you now?”

Shepard looked over at Liara, and they entwined their hands across Samantha. Then she leaned over and nuzzled up to Samantha's neck, letting her breath do the talking, walking her lips slowly over her cheek to find their target.

After a long minute they broke off. “Liara,” said Shepard. “Show Samantha what we talked about.”

“Very well. EDI's recommendation. Wherever I touch you, you will feel,” and she touched Samantha lightly on the thigh, “a neural shock.” Samantha's leg jerked as a twitching spasm shot through it, discomfort bordering on pain. She gasped. “Just imagine if were to cup your breast, or stroke your underarm,” Liara continued, “what that would feel like. The pain, the shock. Do you deny that it excites you?”

Samantha was wet. Very, very wet. Her eyes wide.

“Do you want me to touch you again?”

She could barely nod. Shepard put an arm around her and could feel her pulse racing.

“Where?”

She couldn't help but look down between her legs, just for a moment, but Liara didn't miss a thing.

“And should I put a finger inside you?”

Samantha couldn't breathe. She grabbed hold of Shepard, wild eyed, and whispered: “Don't let go.” Then she spread her legs apart on the bed, still in her uniform pants but that didn't matter. She nodded at Liara, who flicked a finger lightly over her crotch. 

The response was instant, and intense. Unlike her previous earth-shattering experience, this orgasm was just toe-curling.

They stripped her naked between them. Shepard kissed her, explored her, stretched her out, made her feel so good, so loved. And then Liara wound her up, bringing the pain that made her lose herself, lose control again, tighten up. They kneaded her between them, molding her like dough until her body craved them both at once, the pleasure and the pain. They had her pleading for more, and she took more each time, until Liara brought three fingers into play, and she lost it utterly again, limbs flailing as the pulsing fire of the neural shock deep in her two holes overcame her completely.

After Samantha was coherent again, Liara paused. “I think it is past time that we all got naked and that Samantha learned a thing or two,” she said.

“Seconded,” responded Shepard. “You're outvoted, crewman.”

“Yes, ma'am,” replied Samantha. After a lifetime of repression, she found that she had built up quite the appetite. As they stripped, Samantha took in the glorious view. The curvaceous asari, contrasted with the scarred, powerful human that she was sharing a bed with. And yet she felt no inadequacy in their company. Apparently her orgasms were putting them to shame and they needed to catch up.

“Asari physiology differs somewhat from human, Samantha, so what I would like you to do is... Shepard!” Shepard had taken Samantha by the scruff of the neck and guided her lips to Liara's crotch, cutting off the impromptu lecture.

“Sorry, Liara, but I thought she's a smart girl. As long as she avoids the...” and a sudden squawk from Samantha, combined with a stupid happy grin on Liara's face, told them that she hadn't.

Samantha rose to her knees, face covered in some unknown goop. “Shepard. Do I want to know?”

“Uhh... how to explain. For her, it's like she just farted. Felt good. For you, if you wash it off real quick, the stain'll be gone by morning.”

“Sex is difficult, Shepard.”


End file.
